Of Tricks and Traps
by teshara
Summary: When Harry gets stuck inside his son's head he learns more about Albus than he ever wanted to.


**For:** tabitha666

**Prompt:** Harry (somehow) gets stuck inside Al's head without anybody realizing. He can see, hear and feel everything Al does as well as hear Al's thoughts. He learns an awful lot about his son including Al's relationship with Scorpius Malfoy, which, shockingly, Draco Malfoy is already aware and supportive of.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter groaned inwardly as his groggy senses began to become more aware of his surroundings.<p>

This was his entire fault. Stupid experimental charm. It was meant for prisoners at Azkaban: to find out important information without having to be there in person. It was like a portkey to the mind, but apparently disguising it as a beat-up baseball had proven too much of a temptation for young Albus, for he had swiped it from his mother's office, his father's body hitting the floor upstairs as he tucked it in with his school things and ran out the door.

Harry watched as the portraits on the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nodded as he passed them, the walls getting more familiar as the Great Hall approached.

_HUNGRY!_

Good grief, the boy ate, what? Three hours ago? His mother packed a lunch for him on the train, that was for certain. What had happened to it God only knew: Harry had been catching a nap and Albus had been reasonably quiet. The spell hadn't worked as well as he hoped. He could glean thoughts and feelings, but it wouldn't be enough to interrogate someone.

He rode on helplessly as his son strode into the Great Hall, waving as he saw his friends waiting for him. He rode the feeling of relief as Albus saw the seat they had saved for him.

"Thought you might miss the Sorting." A familiar red-haired boy chuckled.

"Not a chance, Hugo," Al replied to his cousin with a grin. "I didn't have ithat/i much to do."

"That's the last time you're going to be saying that this year!" A small boy with blond hair and a gap-toothed smile beamed at Al. "How idid/i your parents take you becoming Head Boy?"

Harry's jaw would have dropped if he had one. As it was, it was probably laying on the floor of his study with the rest of his body, waiting for his wife to find. At least she knew what he'd been trying to do. It would take her one? Two days to get everything sorted out?

"I didn't tell them," Al mumbled as his stomach grumbled.

"Are you crazy?" A brutish-looking girl furrowed her brow at him. "My parents would flip!"

"They went mad enough when they found out I was going to be captain of the Quidditch team." Al scowled. "I didn't think I'd be able to survive telling them any more good news."

Harry had to laugh, in spite of himself. He'd thought the party had been a bit overboard himself, but Molly had insisted on making the arrangements. All was well until George and Arthur had tried to rig up a special giant firework of a springing lion.

The damage had been minimal, in Harry's opinion, but Arthur was still mourning the loss of his garage.

"And where's your _lover?_" The small boy batted his eyelashes at Al.

Albus snorted, but Harry felt a hitching in his son's chest. "What, Malfoy? Don't know, don't care."

"Have a spat did we?" The girl chuckled at Al.

"He still sniping about having a trick up his sleeve this year?" Hugo asked. "He says that every year."

"But this year I think he means it." Harry felt Al's mood darken. "I'm not going to let us lose the cup over some silly Malfoy trick."

Harry smirked in spite of himself. Some things never changed.

The first years filed into the Hall and whispers filled the empty silence that fell as soon as the doors opened.

A tallish, red-haired girl waved cheerfully at him as she passed. Albus pointed and laughed at her height difference. She made a face back at him and then smiled cheerily.

"Who's that?" The blond boy asked interestedly.

"Keep your mitts off, Colin." Hugo pushed the other boy's shoulder. "She's one of us."

"How many flipping cousins do you have?" Colin asked grouchily.

"Too many," Hugo said simply. "She's our Uncle Percy's youngest. Her mother's been teaching her at home so far. Lucy started off a bit unpredictable."

"So, how old is she?" Colin pestered, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"She's a fifth year and an avid dueler," Albus said silkily. "I'm sure she'd be up for a round with an interested bloke."

Colin scowled at him and Harry mentally congratulated his son for protecting his cousin for a moment before Lucy turned around with a look on her face that made her look startlingly like Fred and George had in their heyday of mischief at the school. Harry would have blinked if he could.

_Merlin help us all…_ Albus thought to himself.

Ginny wasn't around to stop him and no one would know, so Harry found himself chuckling maniacally.

Albus' mind was mostly on the sorting and food, with a large dose of annoyance at Scorpius Malfoy during the Beginning of Term speech and the Sorting Ceremony.

To Harry's surprise, Lucy was sorted into Slytherin, causing Albus' emotions to surge forward as images of bucking broomsticks and wild bludgers filled his mind.

Harry chortled to himself. _Boy, she isn't going to _kill _you._

She shrugged at him as she trotted to her House table, sitting in the spot Scorpius had made for her.

Harry frowned inwardly as they began to chat. _How on _EARTH_ does Lucy know Scorpius?_

The inside of Albus' head felt as if a bomb went off. Harry was reminded of a television show where someone had held the phone away from them while the person on the other side screamed incoherently. It was funny on the show, but somewhat less inside Albus' head.

Food appeared on the table, but Albus was still fuming over Lucy and Scorpius.

"Eat." The girl pushed a plate of chicken and boiled eggs at Albus.

Colin made a face. "I don't know how you can eat that. It's just… _wrong_."

"Yet, tasty," Albus said automatically, as if this were a topic that came up often.

Colin made a disgusted sound and Albus had a sudden chipper feeling.

Harry would have rolled his eyes if he could, but Albus began eating and his thoughts began getting less jumbled.

He was worried about Quidditch, angry at Scorpius, and just downright pissed off at Lucy's Sorting.

He ate well, even adding a few vegetables, which would have made his mother happy. A large hand patted Albus' back and Albus turned to look at the large girl.

"You're a real mess, you know that?"

"Well, thank you Melody for telling me something I don't know," he said sarcastically.

"I really mean it," she said seriously, her brown eyes widening at him. "You know I can at least make some of it better."

Harry blinked. His son and this giantess of a girl?

"Straighten you right out," she said invitingly.

"I—I don't know," Albus said.

"Oh, come on Albus!" Colin rolled his eyes. "She's good at what she does."

Harry would have squawked if he had been able to. Times have certainly changed more than he would have ever guessed.

"I don't know," Albus seemed to mull things over. "Maybe."

Harry knew he couldn't change anything, but he certainly hoped that whatever Albus did, he was polite and respectful about it.

He was so lost in his own distress he didn't realize Albus had finished his meal and had left the table. To his surprise, a wall that had been blank when he was at school now held the portraits of all the past Headmasters of Hogwarts, looking out sternly or beaming at all the new students.

"Albus!" Harry's attention was taken by the portrait of Dumbledore gesturing at his son. Albus beamed and approached the portrait. "Head boy! We're all very proud of you!"

Albus turned red as some of the other portraits cheered or clapped at him. "Thank you, Professors."

"Do you have the new Gryffindor password yet?" Dumbledore asked with a sly smile.

"I do," Albus said with a sigh. "You've all gone senile, you know that, right?"

Several of the portraits cackled merrily as Colin grabbed Albus' arm. "First fight of the year!"

Albus groaned. "Already?"

"Come on!"

They pounded down the halls before they reached a large circle of students, Lucy holding her wand steady and a boy hanging upside down, howling in anger.

Harry groaned alongside Albus.

Headmistress McGonagall burst into the circle and did a double-take.

"Miss Weasley! Put Mr. Smith down at once!"

"He started it. First he said rude things about my family, and then he insinuated something could happen to me when I was sleeping at night."

"No I didn't!" The upside-down boy yelled.

Lucy made no move to lower her wand, but handed McGonagall a small plastic flower. "It records memories so you don't have to bother keeping everything straight yourself. It's a prototype for Aurors. Drop it in a pensive and it plays back."

Harry felt Albus smirk. "How come you get all the cool toys from Uncle George?" he demanded.

"Because your mother threatened to hex him to next Tuesday if he gave you anything after the Bubble-Bomb incident!"

"It was all James' fault and Diagon Alley's never been so clean!" Albus cried out defensively.

Harry was glad no one could hear him howling with laughter along with the other students, not the least of all McGonagall.

"The recanting of your antics is no doubt amusing for everyone," McGonagall snapped, "but this is serious! Potter, Weasley, Smith! In my office! Immediately!"

The laughing died down and Mr. Smith was slowly lowered to the ground. Lucy wasn't smiling anymore and Albus was groaning. "Why do I have to go?" He groaned at Colin. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Maybe that's the point. You are Head Boy now."

Albus groaned again and followed behind McGonagall with the rest.

"Tinny Liniment!" she barked at the large stone gargoyle that guarded her office. It sprang to the side and she scowled at the students before her. "March!"

Albus nearly whimpered at her tone and Harry cringed as his humiliated son climbed the steps to his doom.

"Mr. Potter, will you please put a kettle on?" Her voice was stern, but Albus was washed over with a feeling of relief.

He hurried himself over to a tea service, pointing his wand at a small pad that began to glow orange before he magically filled the kettle with water and set it upon the pad.

"Mr. Smith do I need to drag out a heavy pensive or do you concede that Miss Weasley's accounts were correct?" She assessed him over the tops of her glasses.

"I was just kidding," the boy mumbled, causing Lucy's jaw to drop and her body become stiff as she fought the urge to lunge forward.

"Mr. Smith. If I ever find out you're threatening students again I'll have your entire bloodline expelled and banned for half of a century." Her voice was low and dangerous as the boy's face went completely white.

"My mother…" he licked his lips. "My mother would kill us all."

"That will not be my problem." She had leaned in closely and he shrank into his chair. She righted herself and smiled pleasantly. "But, really. Is that any way to greet a new house-mate?"

He shook his head furiously.

Harry was impressed. Dumbledore would have never pulled out a pure-blood threat like that. Harry wasn't even sure if he icould/i have pulled it off.

"Good. Now wait downstairs while I talk to Miss Weasley. You will escort her to your common room and if you're anything other than a complete gentleman I'll have Mr. Filch take a switch to you!"

Lucy looked as horrified as the boy, but he thanked the headmistress before scurrying out the door to wait for Lucy in the hallway.

"You have beatings here?" Lucy whispered in awe after the door had closed.

"Mr. Filch is very elderly and doesn't have much swing in him anymore." McGonagall sighed. "It's harmless, yet humiliating."

Lucy chuckled at that and Harry would have rolled his eyes if he could.

She was chided for pulling her wand so hastily, even though it was a serious threat and told what actions she should have taken.

"I honestly think that's the last trouble you'll have with Mr. Smith," McGonagall chuckled. "His mother's a judge on the Wizengamot with a reputation for zero tolerance on wizard-against-wizard crime. I'm sure your father knows her."

Lucy nodded and promised to never do anything like that again, but Harry didn't believe her and neither did Albus, who was fastening a tea cozy over the kettle.

Lucy was excused and Albus let out a sigh of relief that no House points had been docked from Slytherin, in spite of himself.

McGonagall settled into a comfortable suede chair and waited as Albus wheeled over the cart.

"Off to a cracking new year, Potter?" She sounded sarcastic and Albus' face went red. "Are we going to have any problems this year with you and Mr. Malfoy?"

"No," Albus said quickly. "He just… grr!" Albus' mind was a tumble of aggravation.

McGonagall gave him an amused look. "Really? I would have never imagined!"

Albus snorted, to Harry's horror. "You know how he is."

"Yes, Albus, I do." She reached for a tin of biscuits. "So does his father. He sent me an owl to tell me young Scorpius will be sprinkling colored water on his broom before his first match, not a potion." Harry felt his son's chest unclench with relief. McGonagall peered at him with a smirk playing around her lips. "He really is fond of you, you know."

"Who? Mr. Malfoy? Why wouldn't he be after fathering that git," Albus said grumpily. He slumped into a seat after checking the contents of the kettle.

Harry tried not to laugh, but suddenly wondered where Albus had met Draco.

"Now, you're not being fair," she chided gently. "He's always in your shadow. It's bound to cause bouts of teenage jealousy from time to time."

"So I should start throwing games or handing in sub-par scrolls?" Albus asked sarcastically.

Harry was horrified at the way his son was speaking, but McGonagall seemed to be expecting it.

"I'm saying the next time he manages to make you look like a backward stone-aged farmer in Herbology you should give him a little more credit. He wouldn't go to these lengths to show off for you if he didn't care." Her voice was soft as Albus began serving tea for the both of them.

"Is that really what it is?" Harry felt Albus on the brink of tears, but he didn't know why.

"I'm sure of it," McGonagall said reassuringly. "Don't you worry."

Albus felt light-headed, giving Harry a floating sensation. Harry continued to ride out the waves of relief flooding Albus' thoughts as Albus had some tea and a biscuit. Thoughts flooded Albus' mind, some real and some imaginary: thwarting Scorpius at Quidditch again and again; Scorpius as an enemy soldier on a battlefield; winning a test of strength in the middle of the Colliseum in Italy, thousands of Romans cheering as he pinned his opponent down, his armor wrecked and clothing torn, sweat dripping from every pore…

"Now, go make sure your cousin hasn't left Robert hanging from a chandelier somewhere, won't you?" McGonagall said and Albus understood the dismissal.

He thanked her and made his way down to the hallway, stopping abruptly as he saw a small group of people waiting for him. He should have expected his cousin and her troublemaking counterpart, but he hadn't expected Scorpius.

They were playing an impromptu game of gobstones, Lucy winning, of course.

"Did you get punished because of me?" Lucy demanded to know. "Because if you did—"

"I had some tea and a biscuit," Albus said, holding his hands up. "I am Head Boy now. I'll probably be doing it from time to time."

The trio looked relieved. Albus' eyes lit on Scorpius and his eyes danced merrily. "Your father swapped out your potion. Thwarted again."

Scorpius scowled at Albus for a moment before composing his face. "How do you know that's the only thing I had?" he asked coolly.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Please."

"So we all got off without losing any points?" Lucy asked.

"Yup." Albus nodded. "We're all clear."

She and Smith let out sighs of relief.

"Well, that's all the excitement you two get tonight," Scorpius chided, making sure to puff out his chest to show off his prefect badge. "Off to bed. I don't want to hear another peep from either of you."

They both scurried off, but Albus noticed the boy looked more than happy to show Lucy where to go. "What's with that?" he asked when they were out of earshot.

"She's a sneaky one. Whenever he went to shoot, she bent over to examine a particular angle…"

"She won by flashing her goodies?" Albus and Harry shared a moment being aghast. Albus wiped his hand over his face. "This is going to be one hell of a year."

"Hey, I have to live with them." Scorpius pointed out.

"Thank heaven for small favors," Albus said, sounding very pleased with himself.

"Oh, shut up!" Scorpius pulled Albus by the front of his robes and kissed him.

Harry was startled to note the feeling of pleased surprise Albus had felt as it happened.

Harry delved into his own thoughts. He tried to think of something, anything to block out what was going on. It was rather like trying to loose oneself in a book at a rock concert. That utilized dynamite.

All of the pieces fell together in Harry's brain. Colin's comments. Why Lucy knew Scorpius already. Why Albus had met—

Harry frowned. Draco? Draco _knew_ and he didn't! What nonsense was this? Harry's outrage was enough to block out the kissing teenagers.

The boys shared a sigh and Harry rolled his eyes as they parted.

"Well, I think we'd better be off to our common rooms before we get docked for wandering the halls." Albus felt horribly reluctant and Harry had to wince.

"Probably a good idea." Scorpius agreed with a twinkle in his eye. "Wouldn't want you to get me in trouble."

Albus snorted and pushed Scorpius, who chuckled at him. "Go. Make sure Lucy hasn't stashed him in a cupboard somewhere."

"Fine." Scorpius grinned widely. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Fine." Albus leaned in for a quick kiss before scurrying off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Harry's head was swimming. Least of all by Albus' own swirling emotions and peaks of euphoria.

Harry found himself becoming quite dizzy before Albus stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

"I see our star pupil has finally decided to roost for the evening!" The Fat Lady looked delighted.

Albus sighed as if he were about to do something he didn't want to. i"The Chosen House."/i

Harry spluttered as Albus slunk into the common room, as if he were hoping no one saw him. Harry could hardly blame him.

"So, are the Slytherins starting out the year with negative points?" Colin asked excitedly. He jumped up from a couch in front of the fireplace to dance a jig.

"Sadly, no." Albus admitted. "But the good news is Mr. Malfoy thwarted Scorpius' plan to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

"Well, that's something." Melody said, stretching her arms and yawning. "You still want a go?"

Harry would have shaken his head if he could. What had Gryffindor House become?

"Oh, fine!" Albus threw his hands up. "I give up. What do I do? Just lay on the floor?"

"That's as good a place as any." Colin nodded. "I like it more than the couch."

Harry desperately wished he could stuff his fingers in his ears, but was surprised when he son lay face down in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, it's nice and warm down here." Albus sighed as a large hand began running all over his back.

The fingers poked and prodded, pressing down from time to time. They finally took a firm hold and iCRUNCH!/i

Albus groaned loudly. "Now I know why you have such a brisk business."

"First one's free." Melody patted Albus on his head. "Next one will cost you."

"Cost me what? And where do you get off charging anything? Your parents are chiopractors, not you!" Albus scowled, but didn't move. Even Harry had to admit it was more comfortable than he would have imagined.

"I do hour massages for a galleon." She said coolly.

"Deal." Albus agreed. He was beginning to drool as her hands kept working, loosening the knots in his back.

"You feeling better now?" Colin asked him.

"Much." Albus admitted.

"Told you."

After they had chatted for awhile and Melody got Albus to rights, Albus begged off and regretfully told his friends they'd have to meet him in the morning.

They retired to their rooms: Colin in the Sixth Year Boys Dorm and Melody in the Seventh Year Girls, leaving Albus to walk up a winding staircase that went to the top of the tower.

The small attic room hadn't meant to be for anything but storage, but Albus had quarreled with a roommate so badly the year before McGonagall had promised it to whoever made the best grades.

Harry was surprised to know Albus had gotten his room key in the same envelope he was told he was Head Boy. He had written a letter off to Professor McGonagall, not only thanking her profusely, but pointing out that he could slip in and out of his rooms without disturbing anyone if she needed something dealt with discreetly.

Harry would have rolled his eyes at Albus' next thoughts, which apparently hadn't occurred to him until McGonagall has sent him a curt letter informing him a private room would not give him liscense to sneak around the castle at night 'doing Merlin only knows what.'

The room was small, only accomedating a small single bed, Albus' trunk, and a mirror. A picture of Albus and Scorpius laughing in each other's arms adorned the wall, set in a frame that's style could only be described as 'classic house-elf.'

Harry laughed outright as Albus scowled and tore it down to hide away in his trunk. He lifted the lid to reveal a tin of biscuits. Harry groaned as he recognized it from Molly's kitchen and wasn't surprised to see it was bigger on the inside and stuffed full of baked goods.

"Good Lord, Gran! I live in a tower, not _the_ tower," Albus muttered as he set it aside.

Harry felt a tugging at his being and Albus's thoughts seemed to be floating away.

Harry took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and saw his wife hovering over him. "Albus swiped your baseball."

"I noticed." Ginny grinned widely at him. "So did it work? Is our son a delinquent?"

"You planted the ball so he'd take it?" Harry was aghast.

"No, but since you were there…"

"Oh, good grief!" Harry pushed himself off the floor and stood, straightening his clothing as he got his bearings.

Ginny looked at Harry quisically.

"The little rascal made Head Boy without telling anyone!" Harry said in an offended tone. "And he's got his own room!"

Ginny giggled. "So did I, if you remember."

Harry made a grumpy noise and gave Ginny a sly grin.

"You know a secret! What is it?" Ginny demanded.

"Our little boy's in love." Harry never imagined he'd get as choked up as he was.

"Oh, there, there," Ginny said in a gentle tone as she pulled her arms around him. "If you're like this with Albus, I hate to think what'll happen when it's Lily's turn."

"I know." Harry sniffed. "And now we have to send a letter to McGonagall asking her how she's planning to keep them from boffing all over the castle."

"And have the parent's over for dinner." Ginny grinned.

"Never thought I'd ever hear you invite Draco over for dinner," Harry said casually, putting his arms around his wife.

Ginny's eyebrows went together for a moment before they went wide. "What?"

"I know." Harry laughed. "I swear, I'll never be free of that twitchy little ferret."

"I am not inviting Draco over for dinner!" Ginny said with a pout. "Scorpius, yes. Draco, no."

"He seems terribly fond of Albus. Apparently the Malfoys already know."

Ginny scowled deeply. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"I don't think it's us so much as the rest of the family." Harry winced in sympathy.

"Oh," Ginny said, pulling her lips together. "I get it."

"He couldn't even tell us he was Head Boy!" Harry shook his head in frustration.

Ginny chuckled. "Like I told everyone when I was dating Michael and Percy shouted he loved Penelope from the rooftops."

"Good point."

"You said Draco's fond of Albus?" Ginny asked, sighing in resignation.

"He thwarted a sneaky Quidditch cheat before he got to Hogwarts." Harry chuckled.

"Did he now?" Ginny seemed to mull this over. "Maybe he isn't all bad after all."

"Can't be if Al is in love with his son." Harry shrugged.

"Good point."

Ginny hugged Harry close. "Well, it does simplify things."

"How so?" Harry asked, savoring the feeling of scratching his head with his own hands.

"He isn't with him for money or fame. He has plenty of that on his own." Ginny smirked. "They'll be the talk of the tabloids when they get wind of it. I should use the excuse to get rid of all his ratty clothing."

"The bond a boy has with his rotting footwear is something sacred," Harry chided her solemnly.

Ginny snorted. "I suppose this means we'll be back in the news again."

"Any excuse to go shopping." Harry rolled his eyes.

_iMrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Potter were looking lovely in custom robes by Rodrigo of Diagon Alley. The ladies were also seen cheerfully toasting James Haddock of the Riverton Wizarding Polo League at the afterparty while their husbands discussed the seasonal odds earnestly._

"_I think Wales has a cracking chance this year!" Malfoy told us seriously. "London just has too much baggage."_

_Our local sports reporter, Dan Dibbler, tends to agree with him. For more about the latest Polo statistics turn to page 7./i_

"When on earth did that happen?" Albus asked Scorpius, who looked as flabbergasted as Albus felt.

"Maybe they saw the stories about the scuffle in Scotland. Your dad sees it as an opportunity to even things out with the whole Life Debt thing." Scorpius shrugged and screwed up his face.

"Yes. My father sees an opportunity to get boffed on the head with a broom, with your father close enough to register and exploit the opportunity to get the playing field even. You'd better hope someone was trying to impale him." Albus looked at Scorpius like he was an idiot and Lucy began laughing.

"It's the only thing I could come up with." Scorpius shrugged. "Maybe someone lost a bet."

"You think your parents know now?" Lucy looked at Albus pointedly.

"Oh, there's no way they wouldn't by now," Scorpius said to Albus' horror. "My mother's always going on about how cute we are."

"Oh, good grief." Albus buried his head in his arms. "Now the whole family will know."

Lucy laughed at her cousin's expense. "You know what this means!"

"What?" Albus asked, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"One more in the Weasley Jumper Army!" She giggled delightedly.

"Oh, now I'll stop pinching yours!" Scorpius looked delighted.

Albus groaned and buried his face further. He didn't know how their families had gotten together, but they had and were apparently getting along. As far as he was concerned, one more jumper was the least damaging thing that could possibly happen and he was thankful.

On the plus side, he hadn't had to do anything. The last thing he wanted to do was sit down with his parents to share his thoughts and feelings with them.


End file.
